Canada
by JazzyMusic123
Summary: When a dance is coming up for the nations, it will be the greatest thing in Canada's life while for everyone else is a nightmare coming true. Please click the story to read the full summary! Parings: Canada/Russia, America/Japan, Prussia/Hungary(?), Britain/France, Germany/Italy. Warnings is in the the story too! May change the rating to T to M! Cover Picture by: ephemeralDELUSiON
1. Chapter 1

**Canada**

**Summary: A country who is mostly forgotten to other countries, heck even Sealand the world's smallest country is more noticeable than him and that guy is Canada. Most people forget about his existence, and people are tricks him like garbage ever since the world meeting. When a dance is coming up for the nations, it will be the greatest thing in Canada's life while for everyone else is a nightmare coming true…**

**Warning: Strong Languages/Cursing, Yaoi (Male on Male), Blood (wait of course it's a horror story), Snapped Canada, Human Names, OOC (?).**

**Genres: Horror, Drama, Supernatural (?), Hurt/Comfort, Angst (?)**

**A/N: How many times do I need to make a remake for this story to happen? Until I get it right. It's not the views or favorites or follows that is bothering me. It's the story itself. I WANT to write this story. I REALLY want to write this story. But the problem is that I don't know HOW to write it. I don't want to write a COMPLETELY DIFFERENT story with Canada. I don't want the same old "slash and kill" thing. I want drama, action, horror, everything for this story. I hope I got this right. If not I may as well write this in a different category. I hope you guys enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia of course; I only own the ideas of this fan fiction. And this awesome account (not really).**

* * *

**Chapter 1: If only I can able to use things whenever I want**

Another world meeting about getting along with each other, which we all knows this, will never ever happen in life. France and England hate each other guts so much; they do whatever to fight each other. And heck, they're probably fighting right now as we speak. America the "hero" country talking about Superman and stuff making each other get along. Japan as usual, silence but not forgotten. Russia is being scary, of course. Germany being irritated by everything they're saying. And Italy…possibly thinking of pasta as we expected.

There is one person we are missing…

Canada.

Canada, the second-largest nation in world, is somehow…forgotten to the world. He is also known as maple syrup lover. He is half-brothers with America, the country everyone knows no matter where you are. He looked like America, only difference is hair is little bit longer than his. Canada sat there with his pet, Kumajiro. Everyone else argue about the getting along with each other.

"It's a terrible idea!"

"Why will we ever…"

"This is madness!" Canada just sat there waiting for someone to ask on his option, Canada was too shy to speak up for himself but no one was even thinking about Canada. He looked at Kumajiro. He keeps thinking to himself this:

"_Is there something wrong with me to make them forget about me or America is just more famous and richer than me?"_

Canada looked at Russia, his long term crush. Russia is the largest and possibly scariest nation in world. He is scary but Russia knows how it's feels like when you're alone without any friends around to support you. That's why Canada likes him because that. There was something different about Russia that makes him want to look at him. Was it his hair, his outfit, or his face? Canada couldn't keep his eyes away from Russia. It was the smile he couldn't pull away. His smile was dark, creepy, but yet bright and happy. He looked at his lips, it seem so soft and kissable. The red flush on his cheeks appeared. He wish Russia will just notice him even if it just once.

"Russia," He said out loud not notice that he did. Canada felt something in his underwear. He put Kumajiro down on the floor and looked down at his pants. He was shocked what happened in his pants. He had…he couldn't believe he had a… His heart started to pound faster. He looked around, hoping no one will notice. He doesn't want to do what mostly boys will do in this situation. He keeps staring at it. The nosy nation, Prussia was sitting next to him. He heard what he said. He lean back to see what was happening to the forgotten nation. He saw the nation has a boner. He smiled. Prussia tapped the other nation's shoulder and whispered to the nation's ear what he saw. The other nation giggled and whispered a quest to do. Prussia smiled evilly and nodded.

"Why don't you do something about it?" He told Canada.

"W-what? Do what?" Canada acts innocent. Prussia smiled at the nation behind him and looked back to Canada.

"Fap it up."

"What, what do you mean?"

"You know…fap it up." Prussia said it louder. Some people turned their heads and pay attention to Prussia.

"Fap it up." Prussia hits the table waiting for volunteers. Few countries and now almost everyone begin to say and do what Prussia is doing. Canada looked around in horror; he got up from his seat. He cares his pet and hurry leaves the meeting.

While Canada was walking to his home, the words keep echoing in his head. He couldn't get the nightmare out his head.

"_Fap it up, fap it up, fap it up,"_

A tear running down on his cheek, why did he have to do that? His phone was ringing in his pants pocket. He grabbed the phone and look who's calling, America. What does he possibly want from him at this moment? He answered the phone.

"Hello?" He said quietly.

"CANADA! How are you doing?"

"Terrible."

"Ah, I know. I can't believe Prussia did that to you! Well, he always wants attention so I'm not shock. Listen, Japan and I felt bad what happened in the meeting so we decided you should sleep over at our place for one night."

"Are you sure you want me to be there for the day?"

"Of course, we're not going to judge you Canada!" He nodded.

"Ok, I'll go. I see you in minutes."

"Great, bye!" America hangs up on Canada. Canada hanged up and put his phone back in his pants pocket. He sighed. He hopes nothing terrible happens.

Canada went inside his home and went inside his room. He put Kumajiro on his bed. Canada opened his closet and change to his regular clothes. He grabbed his backpack and put his clothes in his backpack.

**….**

When America hung up on Canada, Japan hurry went up to America. Japan puts his arms around America's stomach.

"Are you sure you want him here? What if we have sex? He will be disgust about us then!"

"Kiku, don't worry, even if we do I bet he won't hear a thing if you're not being loud as you usual are."

"Sorry Alfred but you know how I am." America pulls a smile. He put his arms around Japan.

"Of course I do, that's why I love you so much." Japan felt butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't be so happier with anyone else. His was one and only for America and no one else.

**….**

Canada drove himself to America's place. It shouldn't be so far since America is right next to his place. It took him like 3 hours to drive there. When Canada finally arrived to America's house, he parked his car in front of his house. Canada got out the car and went to America's front door. He knocked on his house. He looked down himself.

"_That must be Canada-san." _Japan hurry and opened the door for Canada. He gave him a polity smile.

"Welcome Canada-san." How odd, is Japan staying over at America's house again? He remembers the last time he came over here. It's like Japan is part of his family now. Canada smiled at him and went inside.

"Will you like something?"

"No thank you."

"But you should after what happened to you, I should at least give you something simple!"

"Japan, you don't have to. It's not your fault."

"I know but I feel guilty for not stopping it." Japan has always been so kind to Canada, that's why Canada doesn't hate him.

"Don't worry about it; I'm sure you have done worse than that." Japan nodded. America walked in.

"Canada, bro, how are you feeling now?"

"Ok now."

"That's great, Canada, can you please sit down on the couch? It's pretty important." Canada nodded and sat down on couch. Japan and America sat down in different couch.

"What is it?"

"It's about us, my relationship with Japan."

"What about it?"

"Well, we…we getting marry." He was surprised; he didn't really expect them to get marry.

"Well, congratulations to both of you." Canada smirked.

"I'm glad you're happy about us getting marry. I'm kind of scared what England's reaction about that, so I was planning on telling him at the dance."

"Dance, what dance?"

"The Nations Dance, you haven't heard about it?" Japan said.

"No."

"Well, you can go ask that one person to the dance." That one person, that one person is dangerous and deadly. They probably will laugh at him, if they found out about him liking Russia.

"I guess so."

"I'm going to make some food, what will you guys like to eat?"

"BURGERS!"

"What about you, Canada?"

"It doesn't matter." Japan nodded. He got up and went inside the kitchen.

"So, who you are going to take to the dance with?"

"Oh, I wasn't planning on going there."

"Why?"

"Because no one likes me," Canada looked down.

"That's not true! Everyone likes you!"

"No, they don't. I mean, at the meeting it shows how much those people hates me."

"They just joking, you can't be so serious! Plus, you had a boner in there. You must have thinking about that someone. Who is it?" Canada looked down; he was too embarrassing to tell America who it is.

"It's…I can't tell you."

"Come on Canada, you can trust me." He nodded.

"It's Russia." America grinned.

"Russia? You're joking right?" Canada shakes his head.

"No, I like Russia, in fact I probably love him."

"Love him, are you serious?"

"Of course, you shouldn't judge who I like, I'm not judging you with Japan."

"I know, I know but it is Russia you like."

"Yeah, I don't think he's that scary."

"Canada, he's the definition of scary!"

"I don't care, I really like him but the only problem is he doesn't notice me."

"You should be loud as I am then!"

"Yeah but...I don't want him to get confuse between you and me like England does."

"I'm sure he will know the difference!"

"But America, we look EXACTLY alike. How will he?"

"Well um… I guess you're out luck then." Canada sighed and looked at the ground. He just wants Russia liking him back. Why does he have to fall for Russia? Russia, out of all the countries in the world, and he have to like Russia. It was completely unfair to him.

It was 8:30 at night and Canada was so sleepy (since he is use to his own time which it's like 3 hours ahead), so he went to the guest's room and put on his pajamas. He turns off the lights and lay down on his bed. He looked at the ceiling. He can still remember the same old words from the meeting.

"_Fap it up, fap it up, fap it up,"_

Canada took a deep breath. He wishes he could have done something to Prussia for doing that. Maybe, hit him with hockey stick? Smash him in the head with it until his skulls breaks, letting all the blood coming out of head and laugh at him while he's being dead. Oh how wonderful will that be? Canada slapped himself. Of course not! He doesn't want him to die! It just one joke, right? It's not like he's going to make fun of him for rest of his life! Plus, murdering is bad! Why will he want to do that? Why will he even think about that in first place…?

"_I need to go sleep now."_ He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**….**

"I finish cleaning the dishes, Alfred." Japan came out the kitchen. He looked around for Canada who is now long sleep.

"Where's Canada-san?"

"He went to bed; you know his time is 3 hours ahead of mines so it explains why," Japan nodded. "So you know what this means…" America got up from the couch and put his arms around Japan's waist.

"No, Alfred, not this time! We have a guest! It is very rude to have sex while a guest is around!" The fact that Japan is shaking his head while he was speaking is so adorable that, it turns America on…

"Kiku, you're so adorable. How can I resist NOT having sex with you?" America presses his lips on Japan's. He opened his mouth wide and let his tongue out in Japan's mouth. His tongue touches Japan's tongue lightly and waits until Japan makes his move. They started French kissing. Japan quickly pulls back away from America. He took a deep breath.

"Alfred…" He looked lustily at his partner.

"Is that a yes?" America smiled.

"Hai, please let's do it. I will try to be quiet as I can Alfred."

**….**

_Canada walks inside the meeting room with hockey stick full with blood. He saw everyone talking about something that they don't even notice him with a bloody hockey stick. He walked over to England. Canada saw him smiling and laughing, not paying attention what's going to happen. He raised my arms with hockey stick and drops it to smash England's head with his hockey stick. England fell off the chair and covers his head. He keeps beating him with the hockey stick. Everyone stood there hoping it was just a terrible prank. When Canada was done hitting England, he turned around with a smile on his face. He has blood all over his face._

"_Let's continue playing guys." He saw millions frighten faces. He saw people trying to escape from him but he somehow locked all the doors. Canada saw them hitting on door begging to get out of here. He walked towards my brother, America. Canada saw America scared of him. He hit him with it. America is now lying on the ground, Canada continues hit America with his hockey stick. When his head was bleeding probably to death, Canada kicked his face._

_Everything suddenly turns black but Canada can still hear the screaming from several terrify countries begging their lives. When the blackness faded away, he saw himself covering a lot blood smiling at their dead bodies. Then he looked up at the audience like it was staring at himself._

"_Kill them all, Canada. Kill them all."_

Canada woke up around the middle of the night. He looked around the room, frighten.

"_Good, it never happened but why will I want to hit England with a hockey stick?"_ Canada put his hand on his head and takes a deep breath. He got up from bed and left the bedroom. He was going to the bathroom but he heard something…strange.

"A-Alfred," It sounds like Japan's voice. He wonders what they are doing in there. Canada walks towards to the door. He put his ear against the door. He can hearing Japan's voice a lot clearer and louder now.

"Alfred," Japan was moaning. Seriously, what can they be doing in there? He can also hear the bed rocking. Are they having…? Well, you can't always believe what you hear so Canada opened the door a little so he can and possibly ruin his eyes forever. He saw America on top of Japan; his legs were around America's waist. Canada hurries closed the door and went back inside his room.

"_That is possibly the scariest thing I ever seen in my life."_

**….**

Canada finally woke up from bed; he couldn't get the image of Japan and America out of his head so it made him stay up all night. Canada got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. He washed his face and brushed his teeth. He went back to the room and put on his regular clothes from his backpack. He grabbed his old clothes in his backpack. He put his backpack on. He wanted to leave the house because of Japan and America's "fun". He went downstairs and about to leave until Japan saw him about to leave already.

"Canada-san, do you want some to eat? I can make pancakes for you." Even though Canada really loves pancakes, he will have made his own pancakes back at home. It's just too awkward being with them after that.

"N-no, no thanks Japan. I can make it myself at home. Thank you for asking though." Canada hurry leaves the house and drove away.

Japan sighed and sat down with America. Maybe Canada heard them last night and now freaks out being with them.

"Alfred, I think Canada disgust about us now."

"Why is that?"

"Because remember last night?"

"Oh yeah and?"

"He probably heard us doing it. Should call him and say sorry?"

"No, I'm sure he will get over." Japan nodded.

"I suppose so."

**….**

Canada went inside his house and grabbed a quick snack. He sat down and turns on the television. He was watching perhaps the most unrealistic love story ever, Titanic. Canada quickly makes popcorn and brings Kumajiro with him to watch the movie. He watches the two people slowly falling in love with each other. He won't understand any love stories he watched. Is it because he never fell in love with anyone? Or is it all the movies he has seen is just so unrealistic that makes you cry that you wish it was realistic. When the movie made it to the "sex" scene, Canada quickly turns the movie off. Not only it kind of reminds him about the whole Japan and America sex thing, but remember the meeting.

Japan and America did what Canada and Russia will never do. Canada wanted feels the soft skin of Russia. He wanted his lips against Russia's. He also wanted Russia to love him forever. Ugh, this love stories are getting the best of him. But Canada couldn't help his feelings for Russia; he could really possibly be in love with him. But he knew Russia will never return his feeling back to him. Canada slapped him.

"_Stop thinking about these things, you're becoming a forever-alone-virgin like those Twilight fans! Even though all of this is true, just stop thinking about it!"_

He heard the phone ringing. He got up and answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"My handsome Canada, how have you been?" France asked, drinking wine and looking at the lovely sunset in Paris.

Canada sighed. He has been terrible. "Fine," He lied. "I just finish watching a movie, that's all."

"That is nice, are you going to the dance with someone?"

"No, actually I was planning not to go after what happened at the meeting."

"Aw, come on you have to move on with that. Is that the real reason why you don't want to go?" Well actually he has a better reason.

"Well no, it's because I want to go out with this guy I like but I scared everyone is going to laugh at me and I don't think he wants to do anything with me."

"Who is this guy you want to go out to the dance with?"

"Russia." France started bust out laughing.

"You're serious?" Canada sighed angrily.

"Of course I am."

"Oh poor thing, you should really not go then if you are planning being Russia's date. They're all going to laugh at you!" France continues laughing. Canada can feel sweat all over his body. His hand was fisted like he was ready to fight. France fined Canada liking Russia just a joke. Canada quickly hung up. The words what France said keeps repeating in his head, over and over again like a repeat button.

"_They're all going to laugh at you!"_

Canada felt like he wanted to punch someone in the face. Canada sat down with his only buddy, Kumajiro. He keeps looking at the cabinets in the kitchen.

"You're not going to do what he did, right?" He asked.

"Who are you?" He can feel his temperature going higher and higher. He fisted his hands tighter and tighter. He was truly sick of this. He was tired being forgotten to his only friend, Kumajiro. Canada was breathing loudly.

"Why do people keep forgetting me, Kumajiro? I am the world's second largest country, how can I be so easily forgotten? Even my brother forgets about me sometimes, I'm always on his side no matter what. I'm his best brother ever. Why am I so easily forgotten, Kumajiro?"

"Who are you?" How many times will he keep asking him? He is his owner, for god's sake! He sure of remember than anyone else does! Canada was tired being ask the same old question over and over again. _"Who are you?"_ keeps repeating every time! Canada probably loses it now.

"I'm…CANADA!" The cabinet's doors were wide opened now as if the wind blow it opened. Did the wind blow it opened? No, it can't be! Canada looked at Kumajiro who is probably shaking to death. He was frightened.

"Do you understand now?"

"Y-yes, you are Canada."

"Good, now let's go take you bath."

* * *

**A/N: I actually like this version way better than anything else. I hope you guys enjoy it! I see you on the next chapter! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Yes, I could make another chapter without feeling disappoint how shitty it was. I think everything looks fine now. If there's any problems with the story please tell me! I hope you guys enjoy! I do not own Hetalia, but I do own my fan fiction and this account (unfortunately). Bye! Oh, also I want to say I have NOTHING against Prussia. He thinks he's awesome and I think he's awesome. I do not hate him, actually I like him. I just want an excuse to be important enough be mentioning his name in this story, plus I couldn't think who could be a total douchebag to Canada so yeah. That is all.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Nightmare Nation's Gym**

Later that day, Japan was cleaning around the house while America sat on the couch and watch TV. America heard the phone ringing.

"I'll get it!" America got up and hurry answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bonjour America,"

"Oh it's just you…"

"What is that supposed to mean?!" America sighed.

"Nothing, what do you want?"

"I just want to talk about Canada, have you knew about Canada liking Russia?"

"Yeah, I just find out about that yesterday. I couldn't believe Canada likes Russia, I thought he was just joking around but he really does like him. I don't understand why but I guess that just him."

"I have to tell someone about this, it's just can't keep this to myself."

"Ok but please don't make his secret reveal to everyone and especially to Prussia."

"Bien America, I will try my best. Goodbye." France hung up.

…**.**

Few days later, Canada decided to go to the nation's gym even though it was kind of bad idea but staying at home every day is making him crazy. Plus he didn't know where else to go so it was his only choice. He wore his gym clothes and put his regular clothes in his bag. He grabbed his bag and went off to the gym.

He went inside the gym, hoping there will be no one still remembers the meeting. He looked around the place.

"_Wow, this place is almost full."_ He went inside the shower lockers room. Every nation has a key for their locker. Canada opened his locker and put his bag in there. He closed and locked it. He left the room and went upstairs. He saw most nations working out. He looked around and sees if there was something he can. He saw a group of people stretching and just doing a little workout. Canada joined in the group.

"Ok guys we are going to try out something really simple here. First, we're going to do is The Runner's Stretch. Alright?" Everyone yelled ok in their own language. Canada just nodded.

"Da!" That familiar voice on his right side, Canada turned around and saw Russia. He turned his head back quickly and blush a little.

"Ok, first we have step our right foot forward and lower into a lunge, placing your fingertips on the floor or on two firm cushions if your hands don't reach." Canada took a deep breath. If he knew Russia was coming, he probably won't come in the first place. But what did he expect? He's at the NATION'S gym, where every nation can go. Of course Russia was coming here, and especially today is Sunday where no one has anything else to do. Canada just does what the gymnast is doing. Canada knows Russia bending over so, he does NOT want to look up.

"Ok, now breathe in and out." And so he did.

"Exhale as you straightens your right leg. Slowly return to the lunge position." Canada slowly returns to lunge position.

"Now repeat that four times, and remember switch sides." After doing what the gymnast told him, he waited what he is up next. Canada looked down at the ground. Russia tapped his shoulder. Canada turned his head and looked at him.

"Um yes?" He said shyly.

"When you bending over I was looking at you, you actually have nice butt." He looked away and blushes.

"T-thanks, I guess." Russia gave him a friendly smile and looked away from Canada.

"_Did he really just say…that? Is he just joking around with me? I-I kind of hope not, does this mean he likes me or something?"_ Canada secretly looked at Russia. He can see the little blush on Russia's face. Maybe he really does like Canada. Russia spotted Canada looking at him. He smiled at him.

"What is it?" Canada blush even more.

"N-nothing, I mean…"

"Are you really America's brother? You're too cute to be." Canada turned red.

"Um…I…eh…um…" Canada was speechless.

"Ok guys, it time to do our next stretch. After that, we are going to work-out. Sounds good?" Everyone agreed. He guesses he has to talk about this somewhere else.

**….**

When Canada was done working out, he went back to the shower locker room. He removes all his clothes and put a towel around his waist. He waited until someone was done with the shower. He hurry went inside the shower and put the towel on the door. He turned the water on warm. He cleared his mind and washes his mind.

Prussia thought of idea to mess with Canada. He went to his locker and opened it since Canada forgot to lock it. He took Canada's clothes and put it in the trash can. He laughed at himself. He thought it will be a great plan. He closed Canada's locker and seem like no one touched it. He thought teasing him to find his clothes wasn't enough so he thought he should do something with Russia since he knew that Canada had a crush on him. He back to his locker again and look inside his bag. He smiled evililiy.

"_A picture of Russia, now this will be completely funny." _He took the picture out his backpack and closed his locker again. He saw Canada coming out the shower. He quickly gets away from Canada's locker.

Canada went to his locker and opened it. He looked in his bag and saw…nothing. His clothes weren't in there anymore. His heart started to beat faster. He was panicking. He looked around if he sees his clothes. Nowhere found.

"_Who could have took them?!"_ Canada thought. He walked around for his clothes. Prussia was laughing. Things were going just as planned. Canada notice Prussia is laughing. Canada went up to him.

"Where are my clothes?"

"I don't know, look around." Prussia took Canada's towel off his waist. Everyone around Canada was laughing at him. Canada stood there frightens. His face was red, and his heart was beating never before. Canada put his hand over his crotch area.

"Look boys, guess what I found in Canada's bag." Prussia showed everyone the picture of Russia. It made everyone laugh even harder.

"Canada has a crush on Russia. Which means, he was turn on when he saw his "sexy" Russia, were you Canada?" Everyone continue laughing at Canada. Canada was sitting on floor, sad. Prussia throws the picture at Canada.

"Fap it up, fap it up, fap it up!" Everyone walk towards Canada and repeat saying that in his face.

"Leave me alone!" Canada sitting there crying. The light bulb started to flicker. The more they saying "fap it up" the more it flickers.

Britain went inside the shower locker room. He saw people yelling at someone's face saying "fap it up" which it was same words from the last meeting. England was unaware what's happening. He pushed people to see who they saying it to. He saw a boy that looks exactly like America crying on the floor naked. He was shocked.

"All of you GET OUT!" Everyone left the shower locker room leaving Canada and Britain alone. The light bulb stopped flickering. England tries to comfort the boy.

"There, there, where are your clothes?"

"I-I don't know, Prussia hid it somewhere."

"_Ha, knowing Prussia he probably put it in the trash can."_ England thought.

"I'll get your clothes, don't worry. He probably put it in the trash can." England went to the trash can and look inside. He grabbed the boy's clothes and gave it to him.

"Here, there are your clothes." Canada grabbed his clothes.

"Thank you."

"No problem, America."

"I'm not America, I'm Canada."

"Really, but..."

"I'm going to put on my clothes." Canada walked away from England and hurry put his clothes on. When Canada finish putting his clothes on, he put his gym clothes in his bag, put on his backpack and left the shower room. He was walking toward the exit until a nation; China decided to make fun before he left.

"Horny Canada, horny Canada!" Canada turned around and looked at the nation. China laughed until a basketball hit him hard in the head. He fell down; put his hand on his head. Canada smiled at the injure nation. Wish he can able to do things whenever he wants. Canada left the gym and started walking home.

**….**

"What do you mean you saw the ball just fly over there? I'm surely someone must of accidently him or something. It's way impossible!" Japan was talking on the phone with his friend Germany. Japan trying to figure out what happened to his brother, China. China's head was bleeding badly and now in the hospital for a day or two because a ball hit him in the head.

"I swear I saw it with my two own eyes. You know I'm not crazy and I'm very serious." Germany does have a point. He was, no IS serious. Japan never really sees Germany play around and he knows he's not crazy. But…a ball just flies over China's head that is impossible! There must be explanation for this!

"W-what happened?"

"Well, Italy and I were playing basketball outside the nation's gym. Italy dumb self decided to throw to the ball inside the building on the 2nd floor even though I have NO idea how he did. I went inside the gym and went upstairs. When I was about to get the ball, the ball just flew there and hit China. I hurry went downstairs and saw Canada smiling at China being injure. When he left, I helped China up and took him to the hospital."

"_How is this even possible? I mean I can't say "someone must have grabbed it and threw it at him". There must be something for this! If Canada has…no, no that's not possible. A country cannot have a power like that! Maybe, that has to do with Russia or England."_ Japan sighed annoyed.

"I think Canada has something that we don't know about. I suggest we watch out for him. I wonder if he knows about it."

"I'm sure Canada will stay far away from everyone if he knows something about it."

"Japan, what do you think he has?"

"Um…I don't know. Maybe it has to do with Russia or England. England use black magic and Russia, well he's Russia."

"You're probably right, Japan. Ha, I couldn't believe that I think Canada has some type of powers. There's no way a country can have powers. Plus will Canada hurt us all if he did? Haha, I feel so stupid. Well, Japan…"

"West, did you know Canada likes Russia? Haha, what a loser! That's why he was so horny at that meeting! He was checking out Russia! Ha, out of all people, he likes Russia! He even had a picture of him in his bag! He was probably looking at Russia's butt when he bended over! Haha, he is such a loser!" Prussia laughing hard, Germany was getting annoyed by his laugh.

"SHUT UP! I don't care about Canada liking Russia! Now go away!"

"_Canada likes Russia? I didn't even know that! How did Prussia knew about that but not me? How odd. But…why does he like Russia? I'm not blaming him or anything, I just…wonder. Maybe, I should help Canada date Russia or get Russia to go out a date for the dance. Yes, I have to give him something because of the meeting. It's the least I could do."_ Japan thought.

"Geez, alright already I'm going!" Prussia left Germany alone.

"Sorry about that, Japan. You know how he is."

"Hai, but how did he even know that Canada likes Russia? I didn't even know that!"

"He probably eavesdropping or know people about the information or something like that. Pretty much, he is here to ruin people's lives."

"Right,"

"So Japan, are you and America are having a wedding soon or you guys just want a private wedding? Pretty much Italy is excited for the wedding."

"We're going to have a wedding where we first fell in love at the date we did."

"Well, that's nice. I'm actually happy for you two. If America is tricking you badly, just call me and I give him a good punch in the face." He giggled.

"Sure, who's your date for the dance?"

"Italy, I haven't asked him yet though."

"Go for it."

"What if he says no?"

"I'm surely he won't after all those times together. Just ask him."

"O-ok, well it was nice talking to you Japan."

"You too, Germany."

"I have to go, bye."

"Bye."

**….**

Today was another world meeting, only this time, this was about the dance. The dance for the nations to enjoy themselves for the first time, almost everyone was bright up for this dance. Everyone but Canada, he knew he won't get a date and if he came everyone will just laugh at him for not having a date. Ever since that meeting, countries been picking on him because it and Canada hated that but he didn't know what to do. America the "hero" was talking.

"I think it will be great if we have liked a comic book theme! Like have much of heroes! That will be awesome dance!"

"It should be romantic, America. Not stupid. I think we should beautiful roses around the room, wine, and lovely music." France said.

"I think we should nothing but weapons around the room! That way we can play tag together! That will be wonderful!" Russia stated.

"PASTA!" Italy commented.

"I think we should the awesome Prussia around the room because I'm awesome!" Prussia smiled, feeling great about his idea even though we all know that everyone is going to disagree.

"I think we should some of my cooking in the dance, everyone likes my…"

"NO WE DON'T!" Everyone shouted at England.

Canada finally came made it to the meeting. He went inside the room and saw everyone looking at him. The room was close to silence. Some countries were giggling at their jokes. Canada walked to his seat and sat down. Canada sighed. Prussia leans over to China to whisper something.

"Boner guy alert." China giggled. Canada looked down sad; he couldn't wait until meeting was over.

"Um, ok who is next to telling their ideas for the dance?" Germany asked.

"I know! Boner guy has something to say!" Prussia pointed to Canada. Everyone laughed expect Germany and Japan.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP! Canada having a boner is now over! This is getting VERY immature! So shut up!" Everyone was now silence.

"Please tell us your ideas, Canada."

"Well, um…I was thinking…"

Someone coughed. "Masturbate." And coughed again. Everyone laughed again.

"SHUT UP LET CANADA SPEAKS!" Everyone was silence again.

"I was thinking we should have like a best couple thing. You know how there's prom queen and king, so I thought making the best couple like that. The couple gets to slow dance on stage in front everyone, I thought it will be a great idea."

"Huh, I actually like that idea a lot Canada." Canada made a small smile.

"Great job Canada, you are done fapping for the day." Everyone giggled.

"What an asshole." Russia mumbled.

"What did you say?" Prussia asked.

"I said, WHAT AN ASSHOLE." Prussia was speechless for the first time. He couldn't believe Russia was standing up for Canada. Does he like Canada back? Prussia closed his mouth and looked down. Canada was shocked. He couldn't believe Russia stand up to him. But why Russia is standing up to him? He doesn't understand why. Everyone was shocked about it. Japan raised his hand.

"Yes Japan?"

"I think we should write down all of ideas and try to combine all of them together so that everyone can be happy and no one will have argued."

"I agree, everyone please write down your ideas on a sheet of paper. And Britain, please do not put your cooking on your paper because everyone hates your cooking to be honest." England sighed and was disappointed.

After everyone wrote down their ideas, they put the paper on the table and left. England, France, America, and Canada stayed for family talk.

"Ma belle Canada, I'm so sorry that all this have to happen to you." France pats him on his back. Canada was looking on the ground upset about the whole meeting.

"_You were laughing, you're not sorry."_ A dark evil voice said in Canada's head.

"You have to admit though, it was pretty funny dude!" America said with smiled.

"_It's funny because you don't care about me."_

"No it wasn't! He was technically bullied which that's the main problem in the world! I'm so sorry, Canadia." England said.

"It's CANADA!" He yelled. A light bulb fell down in front of them, making them jump.

"Right, I-I'm so sorry."

"Well, um, dude you said you want to tell us something what is it?"

"Oh, England and I decided to take you to a dinner tomorrow at night!"

"When the bloody hell did we decided that?!"

"Where is it?"

"At this fancy restaurant I found in Paris! I shouldn't take you so long if you leave early!"

"Why do you guys want us to go there for?"

"Just to chit-chat, that's all."

"Dude, I'm so going there! I have nothing else better to do! I mean Japan and I already have everything planned so!"

"Wait, what do you mean you and Japan?" England asked.

"Oui, what do you mean you and Japan?"

"I'll tell you guys at the dinner! Bye!" America hurry runs away from them.

"I'll have to go, I need to go home and relax." Canada left France and Britain alone.

Canada went back home and took off his clothes. He put his pajamas on. He lies down on bed and thinks for a second.

"_There have been strange things happening lately around me. First, the cabinets were opened randomly. Two, the lights was flickering when they were messing with me but when England came and help me it stopped. Three, I don't think anyone was around when the ball was hit at China's head. So I don't understand how China ends up getting hit by a ball when no one was around. Also light bulb just randomly fell down, when I yelled at England. Maybe, I'm doing all these things? But how? I don't understand anything, maybe I go to the library after my trip to France."_ Canada closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

_**A/N: I think this chapter was a lot shorter than any chapter. Pretty much, this story is going to be short. Why? Because I don't want it to be long, maybe like 5 chapters or so. I hope you guys enjoy! I see you in the next chapter! Plus, will you ever figure out what's going on with Canada? For those who probably questioning why almost everyone is so mean, well because they're dickhead, haha just kidding! I just made them like that. Hey, I do what my brain is telling me to write ok? Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Welcome back! I need to go back to that one fan fiction of mine. Well that story is for fun, whatever no one cares. Ok I hope you guys enjoy! I really work hard on it! I think this is the chapter when you find out what's going on with Canada. Also this story is now on Quotev. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only my fan fiction and this account (duh).**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: There is Really Something Wrong with Me**

Germany called every nation who laughed at Canada at the meeting. He found it impolite and bad-mannered of them to make fun of Canada just because one simple boner. He told them to go to the running field for their surprise. Germany didn't like seeing Canada down, even if he is weak.

Almost every nation came hoping the surprise will be good at the running field. Germany was wearing workout outfit, smiling at everyone. Everyone pay attention to Germany.

"I hope you got your gym clothes today because I have a special surprise for all you. Since you guys thought it was ok to pick on Canada now because he just had one simple boner, I thought you guys should run 3 miles NONSTOP."

"What?!" Everyone said.

"This is unfair!" China said.

"Yeah, so does life. And if you decided to stop running, you won't go to the dance."

"West, why you're being so serious about this? We were just messing with him!"

"Have you guys ever stop and think about what's wrong with Canada? He was invisible to the world and now he's victim of bully. Just because one boner, you guys acted like you never had a boner. I'm sure you do when you see your crush. Now I want you to hurry up and dress, you only 5 minutes to get dress. Whatever you didn't get dress up on, too damn bad. When you done dressing up, I want you immediately start run away when you leave out the shower room. Now GO!" Everyone went to the bathroom and hurry getting dress.

Everyone was running 3 miles; they wanted to go to the dance and a great time so they try to keep running 3 miles. They didn't like it but it was worth it. They wish Germany wasn't in charge with the dance. They should have known that something like this will happen to them as a punishment. Prussia wants to go to the dance but he didn't want to this. He won't let this punishment ruin his fun for that. A dance isn't worth the run. Instead, he may as well do something else. Prussia stopped running. Germany walked over to him.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because I don't care about this stupid dance, I'll do whatever I want on that day because I'm awesome! Forget this, I'm leaving!" Prussia walked to the shower room.

"Anyone else wants to join him?" Everyone started running again, avoiding being Prussia's shoes right now.

**….**

Canada woke up and stretches a little. He got up from bed and went to the bathroom. He took a quick shower. After the shower, he dries himself and put some clothes. Canada went back to his room and packs his bags. He doesn't know how long he will be staying there but maybe longer than 1 day. Canada actually wants to know what's going on with him.

"_Maybe I can go and check the library really quick before I can go." _Canada grabbed his wallet and put it in his pants pocket. He also grabbed his phone and put it in there too. He left the house and quickly went to the library.

He went inside the library and looked around. He never really goes to the library often, so he didn't know much where is where. Canada went up to the librarian. The librarian looked at Canada.

"How can I help you, sir?"

"Oh, I was wondering…do you have books like…um…people doing something unnatural or something like that?"

"Oh yeah, I'll show you where they are at." The librarian got up and walks over where the books he was talking about. Canada followed the librarian to the books. The librarian stopped walking and shows the books.

"Here are the books, you were talking about. If you looking for something like magic then just come over my desk and I'll show you." Canada nodded.

"Thank you." The librarian nodded and return to its desk. Canada search for the perfect book for the answer for him. He grabbed a book and sat down. He put the book on the table and opened it. He flipped through the pages for his answer. Canada sighed. He was at the middle of the book already and had nothing for him. He flipped a page and saw something interesting. Maybe it was his answer to his question.

_Telekinesis:_

_The supposed ability to move objects at a distance by mental power or other nonphysical means._

Can this be it? Can this be his answer? Could he really have telekinesis? No, no way a country will have powers! I mean Britain use magic and all but having powers and you're country? It couldn't be possible! But then again…does he really know that? Canada continues reading the book. He reads how to develop telekinesis.

_1. Understand how telekinesis can help, and how it is possible._

_2._ _Choose your system (the object to be moved)._

_3._ _Let go of the idea that the system and the manipulator are different, because both contain the same energy._

_4._ _Recognize and feel the energy that flows through the body._

_5._ _Decide whether you wish to pull, push, or spin the system._

_6._ _Focus that energy and direct it toward their system._

_7._ _Stop when you feel mentally and physically tired (usually one before the other)._

Canada read almost everything about telekinesis. Canada looked at his watch. He had to go to France right now! Canada closed the book and hurry left the library.

**….**

America woke up at 7 since he takes longer to fly to France. America quickly put his clothes. Japan woke up and saw his lover getting dress up for something.

"Alfred-san, please go back to bed with me."

"As much as I want to Kiku, I can't. I have to go to Paris today."

"Why?"

"Family dinner, you know."

"Are they questioning our relationship?"

"Well not really, they just want a family dinner."

"Do you want me to make you breakfast?" America sat down on the bed and looked at Japan with a smile.

"No Kiku, you can go back to sleep." America kissed Kiku in the cheek.

"You're too sweet, Alfred."

"Isn't why you love me?" Kiku giggled.

"Yes." Japan lean closer to America and kissed him.

"I couldn't be any happier with anyone else, Alfred." Japan kissed him again. "I'm really grateful to have you as my fiancé."

"I know, now go to sleep Kiku." Japan nodded and lay back down and fell asleep.

**….**

"It's because of Canada; I can't go to the dance, Hungary." Prussia was sitting in Hungary's car, drinking beer. Hungary's head was on Prussia's shoulder. They were dating.

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a douche to Canada you could have gone. I mean Canada just sweet lonely boy. No need to harm him."

"I wasn't harming him, Elizabeta. I was just making a little bit of fun. It can't be bullying." Prussia drinks a sip of the beer.

"Actually, it kind of is."

"Elizabeta!" She got her head off Prussia's head.

"I'm just saying, you asked me to be honest and I'm being honest. Honest Hungary here!" He sighed. Well, he did say he wanted her to be honest.

"You're right, sorry yelling at you."

"It's ok; you probably expect something else from my mouth." He smiled and leans closer to Hungary's face.

"At least, we can both agree we both love each other." She smiled and leans closer to Prussia's face. Prussia presses his lips against Hungary's. He put his hands on Hungary's face and Hungary put her arms around Prussia's neck. They pull back and smiled at each other.

"Look at the bright side Gilbert, at least Canada can never get a chance like this. That is something I can agree."

"You're right." Hungary removes her arms off of Prussia's neck and Prussia removes his hands off her face. "I have an idea, Elizabeta."

"What is it?"

"I'm going to do the classic idea that everyone does to loser at school. But I need people's help for this. Will you help me, Elizabeta?"

"Of course, I will Gilbert!" He smiled evilly.

"Good but this one is a tough one, so get prepare to get your hands dirty."

**….**

It took Canada 7 hours to get to Paris; he was at the airport looking for France. He looked around for France. He was still not found.

"_Where can he be? Did America came early and took him to his house and completely forget me?" _Canada sighed. Canada went outside and waited. He looked at the ground and wait. He saw a bug on the ground. Wasn't really huge one or dangerous. Canada remembers about the book he read. Canada stared at the bug. He uses full energy. Before he can do anything else, he heard a car honking at him.

"Canada, dude, what are you doing?" America asked. Canada jumped and looked at them.

"Um, n-nothing." Canada grabbed his stuff and put it in the truck. He closed it and went inside the car. France drove off to his place.

"Dude, what were you doing back there? Having a staring contest with a bug?" America laughed at his own joke.

"No, I was thinking of something. Where were you guys?"

"We got bored waiting for you so we decided to go buy some snacks."

"Actually YOU decided to go buy some snacks, not me." France said.

"Dude, whatever, the important thing is we came to get you! Why were you late anyways? I'm surely you be earlier than me."

"Oh, I have to go to the library and check something out. It was pretty important to me."

"I'll see, oh look at France's house now!"

"Great to be so obvious, America."

"Oh shut up, France!" They all got out the car and went inside France's house. Canada saw England shocked.

"There are two Americas?"

"How many times do I have to repeat this? This is Canada, the one who have my good-looking hair unlike yours."

"My hair is completely fine, you frog!"

"And here we go again." America mumbled. Canada sighed. "Follow me; I know where your room is at!" Canada followed America to his room. America stopped walking and pointed to the room.

"This is your room, enjoy it! Oh yeah, you should get dress by around 6. We going to dinner at 8, so get prepare!" Canada nodded.

"Well, I'm going to my room. It's next to yours if you need me!" America walked off. Canada went inside and put his stuff on the bed. Canada sighed. He didn't really feel putting all his clothes in the dresser. Canada had an idea. He opened one of his bag and back away from it. He stared at the bag. He closed his eyes. He is trying to force. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He stare his jacket trying making it move. Nothing happened. He sighed and sat down. He looked through his bag and look for the simplest thing he can do. He grabbed one of his socks. He got up and stares at the sock. He took a deep breath hoping it will work. He closed his eyes again and thinks of something. It seems like it works well when he's mad. He was thinking about what happened at the last meeting.

"_Boner guy alert."_

"_Boner guy has something to say!"_

"_Masturbate."_

"_Great job Canada, you are done fapping for the day."_ He can feel his temperature going higher and higher. He let go of the sock and opened his eyes. He smiled. He saw the sock floating.

"_I did it, I really did it!"_ He felt proud of himself for the first time. He uses his hands so it can be a lot easier for him. He pushes to go forward so it can land on his bed. He put his hands down and sock fell on his bed. He looked at his hands and smiled at it.

"_I can do things that no one can do. I can be powerful than others just for this! I should work hard if I'm going to be doing this." _Canada looked at the dresser He put his arms out fisting his hand, and pull his arm back so that the all drawers can be opened. He looked at his jacket again. He put his arm up so the jacket can be floating. He throws his arm towards the dresser. His jacket flies over his dresser and hit it.

"_I'll never felt so powerful in my life."_ He lifted the jacket again and makes the jacket landed inside the drawer. He looked at his bag again and about does something until someone knocked on his door.

"Canada, bro!" He sighed annoyed. It was America, disturbing him.

"What is it, America?" America went inside the room.

"It's almost six and how could you're not done unpacking?"

"Um, I was thinking."

"Wow, you must be off to space today! What's up? Did you found out something?"

"_That I have powers."_ Canada thought.

"Um, yeah I found out that Russia don't hate me."

"I can tell since yesterday at that meeting." Canada nodded. "Well you better get prepare, bro." America left the room. Canada sighed exhausted.

"_I guess telekinesis is workout."_

**….**

"So I heard you punish the ones who laughed at Canada." Japan was drinking tea with Germany and Italy, they were at coffee shop.

"Yeah, I felt bad for Canada so I decided to at least help him out." Germany takes a sip of his tea.

"You have to admit, it was kind of funny!" Italy said.

"You're not helping Italy, he was badly bullied. How much will you like it if they did that to you?"

"Well, not so much…"

"Exactly, that's why bullying is the main problem in the world. I hope Prussia isn't coming to the dance."

"He isn't, he decided stop running and do his own plans. I'm glad he did, I wasn't going to let him go to the dance anyway even if he did run 3 miles. He did completely terrible to Canada at the nation's gym." Japan looked up at Germany shocked.

"At the nation's gym, what happened?"

"When Canada was taking a shower, he took his clothes and put it in the trash can. He also took a picture from his of Russia. When Canada came out the shower, he was looking for his clothes and saw Prussia laughing. Prussia removed his towel and shows everyone a picture from his. He threw the picture at him and keeps repeating the same old words from the meeting in front of face until someone helped Canada. I feel complete terrible for him. I hope one day, Canada just snaps and had enough of this."

"Wow, poor guy. Too bad he's weak like me." Japan looked down depressed.

"_I can't believe he did that to him."_

"I think I should help Canada out for the dance."

"Huh, but you say Canada surely don't want to go to the dance."

"I know but…I NEED to help. He's going to be my brother-in-law, when I married America. I have to make this dance his perfect dream. We may not talk to each other much, but I really want him to be happy. He has been through so much now. It's the least I can do." Germany nodded slowly. Italy felt like he was going to cry.

"This is too emotional!"

"Well, we are talking about Canada so...what is your plan?"

"I was thinking to get Russia to be his date."

"Why Russia?"

"Because he likes Russia."

"Oh."

"What if Russia has a date?" Germany asked.

"I'm sure Russia doesn't have a date."

"Ok, if this is a sick plan to prank Canada I'm going to have to hurt you, Japan."

"Don't worry; it's not a sick plan. It's a wonderful plan for Canada's happiness."

**….**

"Are you sure, you're ready to confess about this to them today? What if they don't support us?" Britain asked. France was fixing Britain's tie.

"Don't worry mon amour, I'm sure they will support us no matter what." France was done fixing his tie. France kissed Britain on the cheek.

"Wow, you look stunning." Britain blushed.

"S-shut up, you're making me blush." France smiled.

"You're so cute when you blush." France leans closer to Britain's face, making Britain blush even more. He put his arms around Britain's waist. Britain put his hands against France's chest. Britain lean closer to France's face, they press their lips on each other. Britain put his arms around France's neck, making the kiss deeper. America was knocking on the door.

"Guys, it's time to go! What are you guys doing in there?" America having no clues what they doing in there. Canada just sat there, waiting for them to done whatever they're doing. England and France came out the room.

"Ok guys, let's go."

They are getting out of the car and went inside the restaurant. They went to the table and sat down at their seats, Canada was sitting next America. They ordered their food and now finally started to talk.

"I'm glad we can have a family dinner right now." Britain smiled politely at America and Canada.

"So, what do you guys want to discuss?" France took a sip of his wine.

"Well, I wanted to tell you about Japan and I."

"What about you two?"

"Well, we use to date but now we're getting married."

"Really, I'm shock. Congratulations to both of you, America. I'm very proud of you. I guess you did grow up." America smiled at Britain.

"I'm happy for you two. I hope the sex is better once you marry."

"France!"

"What, I'm just saying! What about you Canada?"

"Um…" How was Canada up top America besides he has powers? The sad true fact is America is a lot better than Canada. He had so much friends, he's getting marry, and very rich. Canada, he doesn't have many friends, no one is interested in him, and he wasn't really rich. He was like exact opposite of America.

"Well, I…I…nothing…nothing ever happens to me."

"I'm sure something will happen someday. Something incredible that we don't have, anyone have. You just got to believe, Canada." America pats his back. Canada sighed.

"I guess."

"Well, we came to tell you that…we're dating." America smiled.

"You guys are?! I knew you guys were going to date someday! We're happy for you two! Isn't that right, Canada?" Canada looked down to himself.

"Yes."

"See, we're happy for you two! We actually want you two date!"

"See Britain, you were worrying over nothing." France kissed him on the cheek again.

"_Why can't I get a lover? Why no one is interested in me? Everyone I know is dating someone and that makes me feel disappointed. I want to have someone to like me."_ Canada wanted to cry but holds it in. He doesn't want them see him crying. The French waitress came.

"Here is your food, sirs." She smiled when she gave Britain and France's food. She smiled and winked at America and gave him his food. She was about to leave, forgetting all about Canada until America said something.

"You forget him." America pointed to Canada.

"Oh," She gave Canada with no smile or anything. Just mean look.

"Here." Canada grabbed his plate and put it on the table. The French waitress left their table. Canada didn't like how she was towards him. Canada uses his powers and pushes her making her fall. Canada smiled. France got up and helped the waitress to get up.

"Oh god, is she ok?" Britain asked.

"Yes, she should be fine. I don't know how she even fell. No one was behind her when she fell. Maybe she's clumsy?" France sat back down and eats with them. Canada still has a smile on his face. Britain looked at him.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Oh, I was thinking of something great."

"He has been spacing out a lot today." America explained.

"Oh," But why does it feel like that is not the reason he's smiling to Britain? Maybe he was the one who push her; she did give a mean look at Canada. But he didn't even have up; he didn't even turn around and see.

"_I have the ability to do anything without moving a finger. I'm actually getting a lot stronger and powerful just one day. This power is a blessing to me. This power is going to make my life a lot happier than is now. If anyone messes with me, I can hurt them without them knowing it."_ The dark side Canada said._ "I am powerful than any country in world. Just watch me."_

* * *

_**A/N: Well…holy shit…haha Canada is getting crazy or the dark side is coming out. Dark side Canada is hot though so I don't mind. Lol, I hope you guys enjoy! I see you in next chapter! Bye!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Another chapter, I think we are close to ending. I did say this was a short story, I don't expect it to go any longer. The reason why I wrote this story because…it was in my head and it keep bothering me so yeah. After this story I'm going to go back to other story which I'm planning make that story twice longer than this. So yeah, I hope you guys enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Of course you know that, I won't be writing this story if I did!**_

_**P.S. Bullying is bad. I'm just saying. Don't do it unless you really like bad karma.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Do You Want to Go to the Dance with Me? /The Plan**

Japan, Germany and Italy knocked on Russia's door. They hope their plan will work so that Canada could go to the dance without being dateless. Japan took a deep breath.

"Japan, are you sure you want to do this? Once, this decision is made you can't look back." Germany said.

"Yeah, I mean what will happen to Canada at the dance? What if Russia ditches him? What do we do next?" Italy asked.

"Simple, I just ditch America to just be Canada's date. I'm sure America won't mind me being Canada's date for the dance if Russia ditches him or say no. I'm ready for this."

"Ok, but remember what happens in the future is all on you."

"I know, Mr. Germany." Russia opened the door and smiled.

"Hello Japan, Italy, and Germany."

"Um hi, we were wondering if you can be Canada's date for the dance. I really want him to be happy for once, so if you can be nice to him and…"

"Of course!"

"Huh?"

"Of course, I will be Canada's date for the dance. I always liked him, still do to this day. I wasn't really planning to go to the dance but I'll go just for Canada. I hope I can tell Canada about my feelings for him!" Germany smiled.

"I'm sure he likes you back."

"Really, how do you know?"

"Let's just say a little birdy told me."

**….**

It was time to go to bed in France; Canada was sitting on his bed, not tired. He couldn't stop thinking about what he just discovers. He had telekinesis all this time. He couldn't believe it. Canada got a little hungry for a snack so he went downstairs. He was about to enter the kitchen but saw Britain and France talking. He hid against the wall and sticks his head out.

"France, don't you think it's a little weird that the waitress just fell down? Someone must have pushed her."

"But it very impossible, Britain, no one was behind her. It's not like there was a ghost behind her or someone has some powers. Besides, it's over now. Just leave it alone, my love." Britain sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right, now come here." France kissed Britain. Canada uses his powers to get himself a cookie. He hurries grabbed the cookie and went back upstairs. He went inside his room and saw America on his bed smiling at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep so I decided I could sleep with you. How did you get that cookie? Isn't France and Britain in the kitchen?"

"I sneaky got one when they were kissing."

"Dude, you're a genius! So what do you want to do?"

"Um…I don't know…"

"Oh, I know we try something! Come and sit down with me! I'm going to get something really simple!" Canada sat down on the bed. America went into his room to grab comic books. He came back in Canada's room with them. He put the comic books distant from with each other on the table. He sat back down with Canada on the bed.

"What are we doing, America?"

"I read some stuff on the internet and I saw something really cool that possibly can happen in real life! Maybe that's what all the superheroes use!"

"America, what are you talking about?"

"Have you ever heard of telekinesis?" Canada's heart started to beat faster.

"Y-yeah, why?"

"Well, on the internet they say it is a possible thing that we can have it! I hope I have telekinesis! Dude, imagine how much things I can get done easily! I won't even have to get up and opened the door! God, I hope I have it!"

"America, I don't think it's…"

"Well, we don't know it unless we try it!"

"I-I guess you're right." This can be terrible for Canada. America is one step away to find out about his secret. If he finds out, what will he do next? Canada will have to fake it.

"Do you want to go first?"

"No, you go." America nodded. He stared at the comic book. He hopes that it will be a sign that the object is moving. Canada stared at the object too.

"_Why America is trying so hard to find out if he has telekinesis or not, why will he even believes in that stuff? Well, he is America and I also believe in that stuff too. But I have a point here. There were strange things happening around me. Nothing is happening around him."_

"Ugh, it's so hard! I did everything what the article told me! I was staring right at it! My mind was so clear! I wasn't wondering around! I don't understand! Canada, why don't you try?"

"_Oh no, I have to fake it. I don't want America to know."_ Canada stared at the comic book. He doesn't want it to move but Canada was already powerful enough. The comic book was moving a little.

"Dude, I think comic book is moving!"

"No, it can't be possible America."

"I swear I saw it move a little!"

"It's not moving at all, America!" The comic book hit the across the wall. America stared at Canada shocked.

"Y-you…"

"I can explain!"

"Dude, you have telekinesis! You have to tell me your secret! How did you do that? I want to able to do that! Maybe that's how you got that cookie! Yeah, that's how you got that cookie! And you were the one who pushed the waitress! It explains the light bulb falling down for no reason too! You have telekinesis! I have to tell France and Britain about this!" America got up from the bed and about to leave the room but Canada closed the door with his mind. America jumped.

"Don't tell them. I don't want them to know."

"Why not, it's an awesome gift you have!"

"Just don't!"

"Ok, fine. So, can you show me other things with your mind?"

"Ok, only if you promise if you won't tell anyone about this."

"I promise, now show me!" Canada uses his hands to make the comic book float. America smiled. Canada pulls the comic book towards him. He grabbed the comic book.

"That is awesome. I wish I can do that. You know you can be the most powerful country in the world! You can even kick Russia's ass by just using your mind!" Canada smiled.

"I guess I was born with it."

"If you have to born with that power that sucks! Hey Canada, follow me!" America tried to open the door.

"Canada, can you?" Canada almost forgot about the door. He unlocks the door.

"Thanks bro, come with me!" Canada got up from his bed and follow America. They went downstairs and went in the kitchen.

"What are we doing?"

"We are going to mess with Britain and France moment!"

"Why?"

"Because it will be funny, come on!" They went to France's room. America opened it a little so they can both see. This reminds Canada what happened at America's house.

"What are we going to do now, America?"

"You going to use your telekinesis and mess around with them."

"Why, don't you support them?"

"Yeah, I just thought it will be funny to mess with them a little." Canada nodded. They saw Britain and France making out in front of the window. Canada looks at the books at the bookshelf. Canada threw a book at Britain's leg. Britain leans back.

"What's wrong?" France asked.

"Something just hit me in the leg."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm serious; something just hit me in the leg." Canada looked at picture of France. He pushes the picture off the table making it break.

"No, not my beautiful picture!" America smiled. Canada looked at the window and opened it. Britain jumped.

"The window just opened itself!"

"Make the table flipped!" And so Canada did. Britain and France screamed and hold each other. They were scared.

"There is something in our room!"

"Let's go, Canada. I think we're done messing with them. I don't want things to get too serious." Canada nodded. America and Canada went back to the room and laughed about it.

"That was funny!"

"I know right, did you see their faces?" Canada nodded.

"They think something was in their room! How stupid they are!" They laughed.

"We should do this sometimes, Canada."

"Yeah, I agree. Let's go bed. They probably are suspecting us by now." America nodded. America turned the lights off and lay down on the bed with Canada.

"Good night, bro."

"Good night."

**….**

Another world meeting, the happy part about this meeting is that there's no Prussia. So Canada didn't really have to worry about him. Canada sat down, waiting for the meeting to be over. He wanted to go back home and practice his power. Germany was talking about the dance again.

"Each one of you will have an invitation to the dance; if you have one then you can come. If not, then don't bother showing your face begging to come. My answer will be no and forever no until the dance is over. Clear?" Everyone nodded. Italy passes the invitation to the nations who got it. Italy gave Canada one. Canada grabbed it and looked at it.

"I really hope you come, Canada! It will be fun, I promise!" Italy smiled at him.

"Thank you for being kind but I'm not going, no one will want to take me to the dance."

"Haha, you will see!" Italy jumped to the next nation.

"_What does he mean "you will see"? Someone is interested me to go to the dance with them? Maybe it's a trick." _Canada sighed. He notice Russia was staring at him. It makes his heart beat faster._ "Stupid feelings."_

When the meeting was over, Canada was about to head home until Russia catch up to him. Russia tapped Canada on shoulder and Canada turned around and saw Russia. He blushed.

"Hey Canada, I was wondering…if you don't have a date, will you like be my date to the dance?" Russia asking HIM to the dance, it was unbelievable to Canada.

"Um...uh…"

"Don't worry; I won't bite unless you want me to." Canada blush again.

"Um…uh…y-yes, sure I'll go to the dance with you. But, is it too early to ask someone to the dance?"

"They just making the decorations right now after that, it's the dance. Also since we don't know much about each other, I thought I can come over your house for 2 or 3 days to know each other." Canada nodded.

"Yeah that will be great, Russia. Are you going to go home and get your stuff?"

"Yeah, I see you at your place tomorrow." Canada nodded again. Russia walked away. Canada smiled and hurry went back home. One person was in shock.

"_I can't believe Canada is going to the dance with Russia and hanging out with him. I have to tell Prussia about this!"_

**….**

"_Beep, Beep!" _Prussia woke up and saw his phone was ringing. He stood up and turns on the lights. He grabbed his phone and answers it.

"What do you want?"

"Prussia, it's me China. I saw Canada and Russia talking."

"And?"

"Russia asked Canada, if he wanted to go the dance with him. Of course, Canada says yes. He also asked if he comes over his house, then again he say yes."

"Canada is going to the dance WITH Russia? I'm shocked."

"Yeah me too, what are you going to do about it?"

"Whoa, YOU expect ME to do something about this? Wow, China finally coming to the awesome side."

"Shut up, is just…I kind of have a crush on Russia too and I want Canada to get away from him. Only suck part about it is that Russia likes Canada and not me."

"And you want me to do something about it like a revenge thing to Canada?"

"Maybe,"

"Ha, you're lucky I was planning something anyways. I was going to go to Canada's house on that day and prank him but I can sneak my ass in the dance."

"What about Germany?"

"Trust me, he won't know because I'm awesome."

"I guess you're right about "he won't know". Not too sure about "I'm awesome"."

"Hey, do you want me to help you or not?"

"Fine, what's the plan?"

**….**

It's 10:30 in morning, Russia should be here any minute. Canada did everything he was supposed to do. He took a shower, put on his regular clothes, and cleaned his house. He feels like he was pressuring. Canada just took deep breathes so he won't freak out. He sat down next to his pet Kumajiro.

"Do you think he is coming?" Kumajiro nodded.

"Yes, Canada."

"I really, really hope so." Canada looked at time. It's 10:31. He really needs to stop looking at the time.

"_I shouldn't be so worry, maybe he just having problems or something. Plus worrying about him like this is pathetic. I should just…practice my powers. I do need to practice some more or just eat something right quick…or both?"_ Canada pull a cupcake to him (he was sent cupcakes from Germany, Italy and Japan for kindness). He grabbed it and starts eating it. He heard the doorbell ring.

"_It must be him."_ Canada put the cupcake down on the table and hurry went to the door. He opened the door and saw Russia smiling at him.

"Oh hey Russia, you made it." Canada smiled at him.

"Yup, also you have a little cupcake on your face."

"Oh um…"

"Don't worry I'll handle it." Russia wiped off the icing off of Canada's face. Canada blushed.

"Well, um…come inside." Canada let Russia inside. He closed the door when he went inside. Canada took a deep breath.

"So um, do you want something to drink or eat?"

"No I'm good." Canada nodded.

"Well, um we can…um…"

"Why do you show me around your country, Canada?"

"Well, um…sure but first don't you like to put your suitcases down?"

"Yeah, I'll put it in your room." Canada nodded. Russia went inside his room and put his suitcases on the ground. He saw one of Canada's pictures. It was a picture of Canada playing hockey. He looked at it and smiled.

"_He looks really cute on this picture."_ Canada went inside the room and looked at Russia confused.

"Um, Russia why are you looking at a picture of me, don't I look ridiculous in that picture?"

"I think you look really cute in that picture." Canada blush again.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"What is the most popular sport in your country?"

"Hockey, why?"

"I was thinking we should play your favorite sport that's why."

"Ok, but you will never win. My hockey players are deadly when it comes to hockey."

"Well makes the two of us." Canada giggled. Maybe they do have something in compare besides not having friends.

**….**

"But that's ridiculous, Prussia, I can't possibly go there in fast hurry! It's going to take me forever. There has to be another way. Maybe talk to a closer country to go there."

"Yeah and ruin the surprise for him and everyone else. Listen, I and Hungary are going to go there for you then. It shouldn't take me so long than you have. How about that?"

"Sounds good to me, knowing you, you probably want me do something for you that you don't want to do. So what is it?"

"You know me very well, I want you to…" China was shocked. He couldn't believe it. Why will Prussia want to do that?

"You want me to…do that?"

"Yeah, I'm sure your country doesn't mind doing that. Just do it at night whenever I tell you so. Ok?"

"Um, uh ok."

"Bye." Prussia hung up.

"_I can't believe I have to…"_

**….**

Japan was washing the dishes, Japan actually felt proud of himself. He was happy that Russia is going to the dance with Canada. He was glad that he thought about the idea. What Canada will be doing at that day without Japan's help? Japan was done washing the dishes; America went inside the kitchen and put his arms around Japan's waist. He put his head on Japan's shoulder.

"Alfred, what do you want?"

"Dessert."

"What do you want for dessert?"

"You." America kissed Japan on the cheek. Japan smiled; he turned around facing America now. He put his arms on America's shoulder.

"You want dessert, huh?" America nodded. Japan leans closer to America's ear. "How badly?"

"So, so freaking badly Kiku."

"Let's go upstairs first, Alfred. Then I will give you your dessert." America nodded. America grabbed Japan's hand and hurry went upstairs. America opened the door and push Japan on the bed. He got on top of Japan and start kissing him. Japan pushes America back so he can ask him something.

"Alfred, should we use condoms like always?"

"Kiku, we are almost getting married. I don't think we will be needing condoms for so long now. We can do it without the condom, ok?" Japan nodded.

"Ok, you're right Alfred. Now let's continue."

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry if the chapter wasn't really as you expected to be. This chapter sucks but I was pretty tired at the end. So yeah, let's hope the next chapter will be better. Also this chapter didn't go as planned, fuck. Whatever, next chapter maybe? Ok, I hope you guys enjoy it! Please favorite/follow/review anything so this story can be awesome like Prussia. Ok bye!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Welcome back to another chapter! Yeah, this is not the ending chapter. Maybe 6 or 7 is which kind of sucks because that means I can't write this anymore. But I can always read my book (even though I'm not in a mood for reading a huge book although it's interesting). Also I was thinking about Japanese Americans during the World War 2 and I just have to put something about them. I mean they're awesome. And I got this idea from my dream (I have no idea what's wrong with dreams bro but whatever), it was genius idea so I just throw it in there so it can be more interesting. Everyone likes an interesting story right? Any damn who, I hope you guys enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia; I will be super awesome if I did but I'm not so whatever. Now go on reading the story, I have no life to talk about. (That's why I'm writing this story.)**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Japan's Surprise**

Japan volunteer to help the nations with the dance so it can be complete it quickly. Japan went inside the building and looked around the large gym. Italy runs up to him and Germany walk up to him.

"Hey Japan, I'm so glad you can help us! We can really need an extra hand!" Italy said.

"Yeah, we can really need your help here. It's not easy to put the decorations that everyone wants in this dance."

"I'm happy I can help you guys with the dance. It looks great already."

"Yeah, and WE did most of the work compare to others."

"Well, let's start then. We can't waste time." Japan helped them to make a star that glows up in the dark. Japan felt proud helping others. He was actually having fun until…

"Hello losers!"

"Speaking from the devil." Germany mumbled. Prussia came inside the room and walk to Italy, Germany, and Japan.

"I heard someone is going to the dance."

"If you trying to do something to Canada that makes him not go to the dance, I swear I will choke you when you come home!" Germany yelled.

"Relax; I'm not going to do that. I'm just disappointed that I couldn't go to the dance. Well, at least I don't have I do any of this." Prussia smiled.

"What do you want, Prussia? You already hurt Canada's feelings." Japan said.

"Well, when I was going somewhere with Hungary I actually hear you guys as in you and America was getting married now."

"Wow, you just notice?" Italy asked. Prussia ignored Italy.

"Say, did you guys ever…have sex before?"

"That's personal; I'm not asking you what you and Hungary are doing."

"True, but I'm sure you never knew about you have. China told me what you have. What a good friend!"

"What…do I have?"

"Ha, I knew you didn't know. You probably are right now."

"Prussia, you're not making any sense now go!" Germany pushes Prussia out of the room. Japan was feeling dizzy.

"What a strange guy. What's wrong Japan, are you feeling sick?"

"I feel like I need to throw up."

"Oh ok, let's go the bathroom then!" Italy helps Japan to get to the bathroom in time. Japan hurry throws up on the toilet.

"Japan, what do you think what Prussia is talking about?"

"I have no idea, Italy. We should just go back inside."

"Agree!" They both went back to the gym and continue helping the decorations. Later in the day Japan was keep feeling dizzy the rest of the day. Germany and Italy thinks something is wrong with Japan but never say anything about it.

"Ok guys, I'm going to use the bathroom! Be right back!" Italy walked to the bathroom. Germany sighed.

"What's wrong, Mr. Germany?"

"I…I can't do it! I want to ask him out, but I can't! I'm such a wispy! I can fight countries with anything but can't ask a nation like him to the dance! I'm so pathetic!"

"You're not, Germany. You're just scary he may regret you. I'm sure Italy will want you to ask him to the dance. It's not too late, Germany."

"You really think so?" He looked at Japan.

"Of course, I think so. Now ask him already!"

"Ok, ok I will ask him." When Italy was coming back, Japan goes back working. Germany took a deep breath and walk up to Italy.

"Italy, I know we have been…friends for a while though and…um…I was wondering if you want to…um…"

"Hey Germany, I was wondering if you want to go the dance with me!"

"_Well, that's one way to handle it."_ Japan thought.

"Well…of course, I was going to ask the same thing but…"

"Aw, that's so cute Germany! You were scary if I was going to regret you! Of course not, Germany! I will never regret you, unless it's wars!" Germany smiled and blush a little.

"Ha, I'm glad I can go to the dance with you Italy." Japan smiled in the background. He was happy for helping others to have a date for the dance. Japan felt like he has to throw up again. He covers his mouth with his hands. Germany and Italy looked at him and walk up to him.

"Japan, are you feeling ok? You have been throwing up ever since Prussia left!"

"I'm fine, it's just…I had been feeling weird lately today. I don't know why though."

"What happened yesterday?"

"Well, I and America did "it" without anything."

"That's strange, don't worry we are going to take you to hospital to find out what's going on with you."

"No, don't take me to the hospital!"

"But we have to, Japan, for your own good." Germany cared Japan to the car, Italy follow him. Germany put Japan in the back of the seats. Germany and Italy went inside the car and start driving to the hospital.

**….**

"I'm having a lot fun with you, Canada." It was nighttime, Russia and Canada was having a nice hot chocolate for today. They were just sitting down and talking. Canada smiled.

"I'm having a lot fun with you too, Russia." Russia smiled.

"Call me Ivan that is my real name." Russia sharing his real name to Canada, it made Canada felt warm and happy knowing about his real name.

"My real name is Matthew. I'm glad you can share it with me. I thought you don't like me at all or not even notice me like everyone else. It makes me very happy to know your real name, Ivan."

"Matthew, I never hated you and always recognize you. I just…I was just scary what you will think of me. You're the only nation knows about my real name besides my sisters. I'm glad you are." Maybe it is the time to tell his feelings to Russia now.

"Ivan, I want to tell you something. I thought this will never happen but…I like you. I like you a lot. I want to be with you. I know this is kind of stupid but I really like you so…" Russia lean closer to Canada and presses his lips on his. Canada was surprised. He didn't expect any of this to happen. He thought Russia will regret his love. Canada closed his eyes and kissed back. They both lean back and look at each other's eyes.

"Ivan," Canada whispered.

"You have been lonely too long." Russia presses his lips on Canada's again. Canada put his arms around Russia's neck and Russia put his arms around Canada's waist. Russia opened his mouth wide and let his tongue out in Canada's mouth. His tongue touches Canada's tongue lightly and waits until Canada makes his move. Their tongues start swirling around, making the kiss deeply. They lean back and breathe.

"Ivan, I can't believe you like me."

"Why not?"

"I mean…look at me…I'm just…"

"Matthew, do I really need to show you that I love you?" Canada nodded. Russia got up from his seat and cared Canada to the bedroom.

"I-Ivan, what are you doing?" Russia gently put Canada on the bed. He got on top of Canada. Canada blushed. Russia put his head closer to Canada's head.

"What are you doing, Ivan?" Canada asked again. Russia was licking right side of Canada's neck.

"I-I-Ivan," Canada moaned softly. Russia put his hand under Canada's shirt, touching Canada's body. He put Canada's left leg on his waist. He can feel Canada's boner. Russia lean back and look at Canada.

"Someone is excited already." Canada blush even more.

"S-shut up, this is my very first time someone ever doing this to me."

"You're a virgin?" Canada took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah, I am a virgin. I was saving mines for someone special."

"Don't worry Matthew, I make sure this is one of best thing you ever have in your life." Canada smiled at Russia and kissed him.

"I love you, Ivan."

"I love you too, Matthew."

**...**

Germany and Italy was waiting outside, hoping Japan will bed ok. Japan was inside the building, trying to figure out what was happening to him. Japan took a deep breath, hoping everything will be fine and don't have to bring his brother here.

"Mr. Japan, please come over here." Japan got up and walk inside the room.

"What is it?"

"You're…um…well, you're…how I can say this? You're pregnant, Mr. Japan." Japan was shocked.

"H-how, how can I even get pregnant? I thought it was way impossible to get a male pregnant."

"Well Mr. Japan, in your family roots some of your family members can get pregnant without being a woman. There are some males like you can able to do that, Mr. Japan. You're not the only one, we find out about this." Japan's heart started racing.

"I-I can't believe I'm…"

"Well, congratulation and sorry Mr. Japan."

"No, it's not your fault. Thank you for telling me this."

"Oh Mr. Japan, I suggest you talk to your family members about this." Japan nodded and left the building. He saw Germany and Italy waiting. They got up and looked at him.

"What did they say, Japan? You're sick?" Germany asked.

"Herpes?" Italy asked.

"No I'm not sick nor have herpes."

"Then what is it, Japan?" Japan looked down.

"I…I'm pregnant."

"What?!"

"I know I'm shock about it too. I'm sorry I couldn't help you guys much for the dance but I need to go talk to China about this. He needs to tell me everything why I have this."

"Ok, I hope you'll be ok Japan."

"Me too, well at least you can have a nice baby with America!" Japan smiled.

"Well goodbye!" Germany and Italy went inside the car and left. Japan sighed.

"_I need to go talk to China about this."_ Japan took a taxi and went over to China's house.

When Japan made it to China's house, he pays the taxi driver and walk over to China's house. He stands in front of his front door and sighed. China opened the door and looked at Japan.

"Hey Japan, what makes you come over here? Did something happen to you?"

"Can I come inside?" China let Japan inside and closed the door.

"What's wrong Japan?"

"I'm…I'm pregnant."

"W-what, what did you say?"

"I say, I'm pregnant!" Japan looked at China. China was surprised. China walks closer to Japan. Japan walked a step back. China slapped Japan, making Japan fall down on ground.

"I can't believe you."

"Why didn't you tell me brother? Why didn't you tell me I could get pregnant?! I could have stopped it; I could have stopped it brother!"

"I thought I taught you better Japan, I thought I taught you a lot better." Japan got up.

"You know I won't listen anyways! There's one thing you could have told me to! You could have told me that I can get pregnant! Now look at me! I'm freaking pregnant with America's baby!" China looked at Japan angrily.

"Who's?"

"America's, I'm marrying America brother. I wanted to tell you but I don't want you to be mad at me!" China holds Japan's hand, looking at him in the eyes.

"He's going hurt you again, Japan. He is going hurt you just like what happened in World War 2." Japan pushed China away from him.

"China, stop it. He didn't mean it, he help fixing my land later on brother. He forgives me and I forgive him. It's over now. Don't remind me that, brother."

"He's going to abandon you; he's going to treat like a slave. Once you marry him, he going to use your money and kill you. Please don't marry him, we can get rid of him together and be happy."

"No brother, I love him. I can't get away from him and especially now that I'm pregnant with his baby. I can't run away from him maybe not ever."

"Please, listen to me…"

"No YOU listen to me, I'm in love with America and I'm being with him forever. I can't possibly be happier with anyone else brother. I'm marrying America either you like it or not."

"I guess you forgotten about what he uses to call you people. Japs, was it?" Japan's heart was racing. "Don't you like it when he called you, Japs?"

"Shut up, China you just jealous because I'm marrying the richest nation in the world! I'm going to be leaving now. Bye." Japan opened the door and left the house crying.

…**.**

China went inside his room and took a deep breath. He couldn't believe his little brother was pregnant and getting marries to America. But there was something more important to him than just that; he wanted Canada out of the picture. China wanted Russia all for himself and not for Canada. Even if Russia liked Canada and not him, he wanted to be with Russia. Ever since he heard about Canada liking Russia, he wanted to him to go away. With Prussia's plan, this can help him getting rid of Canada. He heard his phone ringing. He answers the phone.

"China, you won't believe what Canada and Russia did."

"What is it?"

"They had sex, couldn't you believe that?" China got super angry. Could he?! He was only one for Russia, not that horny loner. "I took a video of it, so we can embarrass him even more. You probably really piss about Canada now huh? Just wait until the dance; you can let all your anger out to him then. He's weak anyways, he can't do anything. Anyways, I was calling you to letting you know we need that stuff. Do it tonight, bring whoever you like if you need help with it. Then after that, come over to my place so we can get things straight. Don't bring me down, China. We REALLY need that stuff."

"Ok, I'll get it for you. Bye." China hung up on Prussia and took a deep breath.

"_I have to do this. It's for Canada's own good."_

It was 9:40 almost 5:00 at night, China grabbed a hammer, knife, and bucket to be ready what he is about to do. China drove over to the least population farm that shows most popular animals in nations. Of course, no one was around, thankfully. China got out the car and sneaks himself inside the farm. He looked around for the animal they told him. He finds the animal he was looking for, beavers. Just for Canada, he went inside with the beavers with his hammer. He looked at all the beavers. He saw one beaver, that one beaver, making him feel angry. He saw the face of Canada on the beaver's face. China took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and hit the beaver in head. He opened his eyes and saw the beaver dead. He sat down on the ground and cut the beaver a little to get some blood in the bucket. The bucket was full and China hurry left the place with bucket full with beaver's blood.

**….**

After hanging out with Russia for two days, Canada decided to talk France about it. Canada called France to have something to drink in the day. Canada waited for France arrive, he sat there patiently. France finally arrives with his lover Britain. They both sat down.

"America, I'm glad you call us for some tea."

"Actually, I'm Canada and I only called France for something to drink."

"Oh right, I keep forgetting that you are…Canada, right?" He nodded.

"My apologize Canada, his brain can be like an old woman."

"Hey!" France giggled.

"Right, I'm just here to talk about something to you…guys."

"What is it, Canada?"

"I…I'm going to the dance with someone."

"Is it that lovely? Who is it, Candia?" Canada sighed.

"It's Russia; Russia wants to take me to the dance." Canada was smiling. France and Britain was shocked. They looked at each other and then looked at him. "Aren't you happy for me?"

France cleared his throat. "Canada, I thought I told this before. They're all gonna to laugh you if you bring Russia to the dance."

"They all already laughed at me because of one simple boner! Why can't I go to the dance with Russia? I'm not judging you two! I love Russia, I love Russia so much! This is not fair! America can do whatever he wants, but it such a big deal whatever I want! I already accept it! And you can't stop me from going there, papa." France stood there speechless. He didn't know what to say back. "Please it's just one night."

"I'm not going to…" Britain put his hand on France's hand and lean closer to France's ear. He whispered to him about something. Britain keeps looking back at Canada. Britain lean back and looked at France's face. They both nodded as in agreement.

"Canada let me show you something." Canada sighed. They all went inside the car and drove somewhere, where Canada didn't expect to go. An abandon church, they got out the car and went inside of it. Canada looked around the church, not knowing what's going on.

"W-why are we here? It's creepy in this place." When Canada turned around he saw France and Britain nowhere found. He went straight to door and tried to open it with his hands. He started hitting door, yelling.

"Get me out here! Please, get out here!"

"It's for your good, Candia." They both drove off without Canada.

"Please…get me out…" He said softly and cried. He opened the door with his mind and left the inside of the abandon building. He looked around France or Britain. They were nowhere found. They left without him.

"_Why, why me, why does this all have to happen to me? What did I do so wrong to deserve all this? How could France do this to me? I hate them, I hate them all."_ Canada started to walk home.

_**A/N: Yes, another chapter that sucks! I'm just kidding well a little; I think it was pretty lame to me. I expected a little more to this chapter but whatever. Also I don't know much about beavers so yeah that's why that part wasn't so hot. Also at the last part, I put church because I wanted an excuse to actually listen to Ryuk's theme (from Death Note) while writing something that has to do the music. Pretty lame huh? Haha, well I hope you guys enjoy it, if not, well is that just too bad? I'm just kidding; I will try better next time. Actually, I think next chapter is the very last chapter but then again, will probably just be another fucking chapter that isn't the ending. After this, what I am going to do? Read for the rest of day? Be bored as shit? I don't have a life people! I need something! Oh right I have that one fan fiction of mines. Anyway, who is really going to read this A/N? I hope you guys enjoy it! BYE, SEE YOU ON THE NEXT/LAST CHAPTER!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I'm pretty damn sure that this is the last chapter…hopefully. Probably people will be happy at that moment. This was fun to make but all things must end, right? I got to go back making that one story, I can't leave it hanging. I wonder if people are going to be sad at the end. Whatever, it was fun to make this story. I'm better make another chapter for the story I'm thinking about. Eh, I hope you guys enjoy this story! This chapter should be short.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, of course. What did you expect?**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: If Only They Knew He Had Powers/ Sweet Revenge/ the End**

There was another world meeting about the nation's dance for the last time, everyone was there except Canada. Canada was running late because what France and Britain did to him. Canada finally arrives and sat down quietly. China, Prussia, and Hungary were the only people who were missing in the world meeting. What could they be up to?

"Everyone, we are finally done finish decoration for the dance. The dance will start at Friday, 8:00 at night. Everyone dress up very nice and gorgeous also I hope all each person has a date for dance. That is all."

Everyone left the room and people was talking about the dance. Canada hurry went inside the bathroom. He looked himself on the mirror. Canada sighed. Italy went inside the bathroom and saw Canada.

"Hey Canada, what's wrong?"

"I feel…hideous."

"Aw Canada, don't be so down on yourself! You just need to brighten yourself up a little! Be happy, Canada, don't be sad!" Canada smiled a little.

"Ok, I will try."

"I'll tell you what, why don't you go shopping with me and Romano? I'm sure that will make you happy!" Canada smiled wide.

"Sure, why not?" Italy grabbed Canada's hand and left the bathroom

**…**

China went over to Prussia's house with a bucket of beaver's blood. China knocked on Prussia's door and looked around if there's another witnesses. Prussia opened the door.

"Come inside, quickly." China hurry went inside the Prussia's house. Prussia closed the door behind him. They took it down in the garage. China put the bucket down on ground gently. Hungary went down in the garage and smelled something.

"What is that smell?"

"Beaver's blood of course."

"Bieber or beaver?"

"Why not both, no it's beaver the animal's blood. Not Bieber the singer, although I wish."

"What are you guys going to do with the blood? Admire it?" China asked.

"I will tell you, China. Now here are the votes." Prussia gave the fake votes to China.

"I want you to switch the real votes with these votes. That way that someone will get some of this blood. Then after that, I want you to put this video on so that EVERYONE can see it. Got it?" China nodded. Prussia gave the video to China.

"Don't do anything stupid to it."

"Of course not, Prussia, why will I? What are you guys going to do anyways?"

"Hungary and I are going to do the best part of this plan. It will be great; it will be worth your time China. Trust me on that." China smiled.

"I'm really hoped it will be."

**…**

Japan already had his suit ready; he was looking at the mirror of himself. Japan looked down and lifted his shirt up to his stomach. He rubbed his stomach. He took a deep breath.

"Hey Kiku…" Japan quickly stopped what he was doing. "What's wrong, Kiku? Did something terrible happen to you?" Japan looked down; he didn't want to tell America about…almost everything. The main thing he didn't want to tell him was that he was pregnant with his child.

"Alfred…um…" America went over to Japan and put his arms around his waist.

"Come on Kiku, you can trust me. What is it?"

"I'm…I'm…I'm pregnant…" America was shocked.

"W-what?"

"I'm pregnant with your child, Alfred."

"I'm happy that you're pregnant with OUR child trust me I am, but…how?"

"It came from my family tree. It's kind of embarrassing if you ask me."

"Kiku, there's nothing to be embarrass about. There are some people who can do cool things that others can't. You should be happy that it's OUR child you're having, not anyone else. You seem you're still upset though."

"I am it's just…China is mad at me for being pregnant with your child and getting marries with you. He thinks you're going to betrayed me or something like that. I don't want to believe though so I want to ask you something. Do you REALLY love me? Like from the bottom of your heart, love me?"

"Of course, Kiku, I couldn't be happier with anyone else besides you. I love you, Kiku, I REALLY do love you Kiku. I love everything about you. I know I said some hurtful things about you and your people but…I was stupid, I was blinked. I love you Kiku, more than anything in world. From the bottom of my heart, even if it stops racing, I still love you Kiku." Japan smiled and started to cry. He hugged America.

"I love you too, Alfred. I want to be with you and only. Even if you don't love me back, I will still love you. I'm deeply in love with you." America put his hand on Japan's head, putting Japan's head on his shoulder also touching his soft hair. Japan lean back and put his lips on America's. He gave America a quick kiss.

"Don't listen to China, he just jealous. Remember that, Kiku." Japan smiled.

"I will, Alfred."

"Well, I better go. I have to get myself a suit for the dance."

"I thought you have a suit."

"No, it got ruin someone cut it and bleach it so I need a new one to look good for you, love." Japan smiled.

"Well ok, I will stay here lying down." America nodded

"Kiku, I hope you will remember that I really do love you."

"Of course, I will remember Alfred."

**…**

Italy and Canada was shopping for suits for the dance. Canada couldn't really find a suit that was good for him. Italy already found the suit he was looking for. Italy went over to Canada.

"What's wrong, Canada?"

"I really can't find a suit for me to look good." Italy picked a suit for Canada.

"What about this one?" Canada smiled.

"Yeah, I think that's the one for me I suppose."

"You will look great in that, Canada trust me!" Italy smiled at Canada politely. Italy and Canada bought for their suits. Italy saw his brother Romano irritated about finding a suit. Italy went to Romano and helps him out. Canada just stands there waiting for them to be done. A nation throws a hot dog with ketchup on it at Canada.

"Boner guy!" The nation hurry ran away before Canada can do anything. Canada was shock. He thought it was finally over. He thought "boner guy" and all those were finally over. It still continues no matter. Canada sighed and hurry left Italy and Romano alone.

Canada hurry went inside his house and put suit in his room. He sat down on his bed and think. Why did people hate him so much? Did people always wanted to express their feelings to him like this? They were just dying for someone to courage to make fun of him for once? He doesn't understand any of this madness. First no one recognize him, and now people are making fun of him. Canada looked down to the ground. He sighed of sadness. He wanted to cry but he won't allow himself to cry because of this one thing, he has to be strong. Not everyone hates him though, there was Russia, Japan, Italy, Germany, and America wanting to support and help him. Well mostly Japan, Italy, Germany, and Russia did. Wasn't too sure about America, he did laugh when people were making fun of him and never done anything to stop it. But America was his half-brother, he always cared about America. He couldn't just let go his kindness towards his half-brother. But America just wanted him for entertainment or help because of a nation. Canada sighed and got up. He went to his bathroom to take a nice shower.

**…**

"Will this take us long, Gilbert?"

"Of course not. It shouldn't take us very long Elizabeta; all we have to do is set up the bucket. It will be over in no time. The dance is starting tomorrow at night, so we need to hurry." Hungary and Prussia got out the car and took the bucket with them. They opened their way inside the gym and went backstage to set up the bucket. Prussia was setting up the bucket hoping it is completely as planned to be while Hungary just watches out for anyone coming.

"Hurry up, Gilbert. I don't want to be caught."

"Me either so shut up. You have to be patient; it doesn't take a snap of finger to just do this, ok?" Prussia finishes setting up the bucket. Now everything will be perfect tomorrow night.

"Are you done, Gilbert?"

"Yeah, I'm done. Let's get out quick." Hungary and Prussia hurry left the gym and went back inside the car and drive away.

"I'm glad it's over. Do you think it's great idea to do this to Canada? I mean I kind of want Canada to be happy at the dance. Canada seems…nice."

"Elizabeta, it's just a prank. It's not like something bad happens."

"But what if something bad happens? What do we do then?"

"Trust me, Elizabeta. Nothing will happen, just huge humiliation on Canada that's all. I'm going to be so awesome than before after this prank. People will always remember my name after this. I'm going be the awesomeness man on this planet, no universe!" Hungary sighed.

"_Poor Canada, I hope he will be ok after this."_

**…**

Today was the dance; everyone was excited for the dance. It should the nation's happiest day ever. France and Britain came to America and Japan's house to drive to the dance. America was knocking on Japan's door.

"Kiku, come out of there! I want to see what you look like in your suit!" Japan sighed. He opened the door and came out of the room.

"Wow, you look amazing in that Kiku!" Japan smiled.

"Thank you, Alfred. You look amazing too, Alfred."

"Aw, thanks babe!" America kissed his lover.

"Hey guys, come over here so we can take a picture of you two!" Britain yelled. America and Japan went downstairs and saw France and Britain smiling.

"You two look lovely with each other."

"Thank you, Britain."

"Let's take a picture of them before we go!" France took out his camera and took a picture of America and Japan.

"Aw, you guys are just too cute! Let's go guys!" France, Britain, Japan, and America went left the house and went inside the limo.

Germany walks over to Italy's house and saw Spain waiting at the front door. He walks at the front door and wait with Spain.

"Germany, I didn't expect you to come to the dance! I thought you will have something better to do than go to a silly dance!"

"Well, I'm only coming because I want this to be special for Italy. I have liked him for a long time and I think it's a pretty good time to ask him out."

"Aw, that's so nice!"

"What about you, Spain? Why are taking Romano to the dance?"

"For fun reasons really, I just want to have fun with Romano." Germany nodded. Italy opened the door and they both came out of house.

"Germany, what do you think of my suit?"

"You look…lovely." Germany blushed.

"I still can't believe I have to go to the dance with you!"

"Aw come on, Romano. You know you wanted to go to the dance with me anyways! You don't have to hide it, Romano!" Romano blush.

"S-shut up, you bastard." Spain giggled.

"Well let's go to the dance, everyone." They all went inside the car and drove to the dance.

Russia was waiting for Canada to come outside. Canada was wearing his suit and took a deep breath. Canada was nervous; he didn't know what will happen later. What if Russia ditches him? No, it can't be possible he loves him. Maybe Canada was just really scary, Canada walks over to door and opened the door. He went outside and closed the door behind him. Russia smiled at him.

"What do you think, Ivan?"

"You look handsome, Matthew. I don't think anyone can't top you tonight." Canada smiled and kissed Russia.

"Come on, Matthew." Russia grabbed Canada's hand and walks him to the car. He let go of Canada's hand and opened the car door for him. Canada went inside the car. Russia closed the door and went inside the driver's seat and closed the door behind him. He looked at Canada.

"You're ready?" He nodded. Russia started driving to the dance.

**…**

Russia and Canada made it to the dance; the place they picked was amazing. Canada saw nations walking inside the building. Russia was about get out until Canada says something.

"Um Ivan, can we stay here for a second?" Russia nodded and sat there.

"Are you scary, Matthew?" Canada nodded.

"Yeah, I can feel my heart about to explode any second now."

"Don't be scary; I'm sure people will like you there. Just pretend you someone else, well not really but…you know." Canada smiled and nodded.

"I guess you're right, Ivan. Thank you, let's go inside now." Canada was about to get out.

"No, I'll open the door for you like a true gentleman." Russia got out of the car and opened the door for Canada.

"Thank you, my prince." Russia smiled.

"You're welcome, my princess." Canada giggled. Canada got out of the car. Russia grabbed Canada's hand and went inside the building. They went inside the gym and saw nations dancing, having fun. Russia walked to a table for him and Canada to be alone. They both sat down and look around. Germany and Italy went over to Canada's table and smiled.

"Canada, I'm glad you can make it with Russia!" Italy said.

"I'm glad too, Italy."

"I'm really happy that you can make it here, Canada. I really hope you like the dance. We try putting everything for the nations can be happy and especially for you. I hope you two have a blast." Germany said. Germany and Italy left.

Britain was drinking punch, not in the moment for dancing right now. France went to the bathroom to use the bathroom so Britain was waiting. He saw Sealand walking around smiling. He walks over to Sealand.

"Hey Britain, how have you been doing?"

"How the bloody hell did you get here?! You're not a nation!"

"Um, yes I am! I technically am a nation! I got the invitation!"

"Oh really, let me see it."

"Well, I don't have it with me."

"You snuck in here then! You need to leave NOW! You're not allowed to be here!" Britain pushes the small nation out of the gym.

Canada was watching nations dancing around. He was too shy dance. He was sitting with Russia this whole time.

"Hey Matthew, do you want to come with me and play a game?" Canada nodded and followed Russia.

China was getting prepare for the massive prank for Canada. He was setting up the video, so he can already have it ready when it's time. China smiled and couldn't wait for it to happen.

Prussia and Hungary arrived and went hurry went backstage and get ready for the prank. It will be the greatest thing in Prussia's life.

A slow song came and everyone started slow dancing. Canada and Russia was looking around and saw everyone dancing.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Oh I don't know how to dance though."

"Don't worry, it's easy. Come on." Russia grabbed his hand and took him to the dance. Russia put his hand in Canada's and put his other hand on Canada's waist. They start swinging their hips.

"See, you're not bad. You're actually good at this." Canada smiled.

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm serious you actually good at this." Canada lean closer to Russia's face, looking at each other's eyes, Russia lean closer to Canada's face and kissed him. He leans back and looks at Canada.

"Ivan, what am I doing here?"

"You're having fun with me, of course."

"I never really expect any of this happen to me, I mean I thought I'm just a forgotten country."

"You're not a forgotten country, you're a country who is very strong and can do anything than any nations." Canada smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

After the slow song stopped, everyone was seated. Finland went up stage.

"Everyone please place your votes now! Thank you!" Finland walked away. Canada looked at the choices.

_Russia & Canada_

Canada and Russia was there, he couldn't believe that. Canada turned around and looked at Russia.

"Russia, we're on here."

"Yeah, I know I'm voting for us."

"Really but what about Japan and America or Britain and France?"

"Those people can't top us; we're a cuter couple than those." Russia checked the box for him and Canada. Canada smiled and checked the box for them.

America and Japan was sitting with Britain and France. Japan sighed.

"I'm going to use bathroom. I'll be right back." Japan got up and walked out the gym.

After everyone voted China collected every vote from the nations. China hides the real votes and grabbed the fake votes from his jacket. He gave the fake votes to the judges. They counted every vote. Finland got up on stage again with a letter. Everyone got up except Russia and Canada.

"Ok nations, the best couple go to!" Finland was opening the letter and read it.

"…_Canada and Russia!"_ Could Canada hear correctly? Did everyone voted for them to be the best couple? The spotlight was forcing to them only. They got up and walk over to the stage. Everyone was smiling and clapping for them. Canada was happy. When Russia and Canada got on stage, they faced everyone and waved at them. Canada felt so happy. He couldn't believe all of this was happening to him. He was smiling widely. Russia kissed Canada in front everyone and everyone cheered even more. This was the greatest day in Canada's life. Everyone was forcing on Canada in happy way, there was no one making fun of him. No one throwing at him, no one laughing at him. Canada couldn't be any happier than this. He felt like was going to cry in front of the whole world. Canada felt visible. Canada felt real. Everyone was clapping and especially Germany and Italy.

Prussia's heart was racing fast; he was holding the rope readying to drop it. He just need a perfect time for it. China was ready to click the video after Prussia drops it on Canada.

"_Ok Canada, have some nice beaver blood on you and see how pretty you look on it."_ Prussia pulls down the rope and the blood pour all over on Canada. Canada stood there shocked. Russia had some blood on him but most of the blood was on Canada. He looked at his hands trying to figure out what was he cover up on.

"_I-it is blood?!"_ Canada felt disgusted.

"What the hell?!" Russia yelled. Hungary loses the rope and grabbed Prussia's hand. China pushes the play button, letting everyone seeing the sex scene between Canada and Russia. China laughed at Canada.

"Oh Russia harder," Canada was surprised. Was that…his voice? Was that the time when he lost his virginity to Russia? Everyone looked at the video on the big screen and laughed at him. Germany and Italy was shocked and disgusted. Why will do this to Canada? Canada looked up and saw the video. He saw Russia being on top of him, making the bed rock. He felt humiliate. Everyone was laughing at him even France was laughing and pointing.

"R-Russia," He heard another moan from the video. He wanted to cry and not happy way. Some needed to get Canada out of the stage. Germany hurry went front everyone and stick his hand out.

"Canada, please come…" Canada uses his power to push Germany. The bucket hit Russia's head causing him to knock out. Canada turned around and saw Russia on ground knocked out. Everyone was still laughing at Canada. Canada hurry went up to Russia. He kneed down to the ground and look at Russia.

"Russia, wake up." Canada slapped him a little.

"Please wake up!" No one stopped laughing. They continue laughing at him. Canada was crying. Germany was on the ground shocked and Italy was disgusted. Suddenly words were keeping repeating in his head, the words that made his life a living hell.

"_They're all gonna laugh at you!"_

"_Fap it up!"_

"_I'm so sorry, Candia."_

"_Come on, Canada, you can trust me."_

Prussia and Hungary hurry left the gym and hurry goes to the car, laughing.

"_They're all gonna laugh at you! Fap it up! I'm so sorry, Candia. Come on, Canada, you can trust me." _The words were mixing together with the laughter from everyone. Canada felt his temperature going higher and higher. He was so sick of people doing this to him! He finally snaps. He got up and looked at everyone. He put his arms in air breathing heavily. Canada was going to use hands for his telekinesis at everyone for revenge. Germany got up from the ground and hurry went to Italy.

"Come on Italy, we need to hurry."

"What about Canada?"

"He is NOT weak, repeat he's NOT weak. We need to hurry and leave or else we will never leave." Germany and Italy was trying their best get out of here. Japan finish what he was doing and was about to go inside until he saw Sealand.

"Hey, can you help me go back inside there? I want to know what everyone is laughing about!" Japan nodded.

Everyone pay attention to Canada, wondering what he was doing. What was he about to do? Can't be too bad huh? Well, they are very wrong.

"Aaah!" Canada screamed blowing everyone away making few people hit the door glass and have serious brain damage. When Japan was close to opening the door, he saw a nation flying and hit the door and saw a little blood on it. Canada closed all doors so no one can get out. Everyone was crying to get out. Canada was smiling at everyone being frighten. France grabbed Britain's hand taking to the stairs to open the window. Canada looked at them and squeezes them between stairs. Britain felt like his body was squeezed and about to explode any second. Britain closed his eyes, hoping the pain will stop. France's leg was struck. He saw his lover being squeeze his body to death. France was frighten and sad. Canada grabbed France and throws him across the wall.

"What is going on in there?!" Sealand asked, frighten.

"Oh my god, I have called the police!" Japan quickly calls the police.

Canada turned on the water so people can fall easily. Two nations, Finland and Sweden fell down on ground trying getting right up. Canada pushed them, making them stay down. Everyone was stepping on them, causing their body mashed to death. He saw Greece recording what was going on. He throws a table at Greece that killed Greece. Turkey was shocked when he saw his date died. Canada grabbed his neck and hit him on ground a thousand times. After Turkey was dead, he threw the body away. Russia's sisters Ukraine and Belarus was crying for help. He grabbed a pointy object throwing at Belarus, which went through in her head. Canada stopped the water running and let ruin the place some more making the place on fire. China was looking around to hide. He saw China trying to hide. He threw an object that was on fire at China, badly he missed him. He uses the electric wires to hit China with it. China stepped on the fire and got catch on fire. Canada stopped hitting him and watches him suffering. China was screaming and trying to get the fire off of him but made it worse. The fire goes all over him. Germany and Italy was holding each other frighten that something will happen to them, watching China slowly dying on fire. Canada grabbed their necks and bragged them over to the stage so they can be safe. He landed them safety. He put the electric wires on the water letting some people getting electricity to death. Germany and Italy looked at him confused. Canada pushed the water away from him walking his way out the door before the whole place burns down.

**…**

Japan and Sealand was outside waiting for survivors getting out. Japan was hoping America will ok. About 5 to 11 nations came out the building alive, Germany and Italy was out. Japan ran up to them.

"Germany, Italy, you guy are ok?! What is going on here?! Why was everyone in danger?"

"Japan, oh my god! It was frightening! I think I just wet my pants there but who won't?! I saw so many people died! Please tell me it's over!" Italy was crying.

"Italy, it's ok now. It's over now. Canada saved us, remember?"

"Canada saved you? What happened?"

"Canada and Russia was voted as best couple but then someone threw I think blood on him and play Russia and Canada's sex tape showing EVERYONE. Everyone started laughing at Canada and Russia was hit by the bucket and that's when Canada snapped. He…he have some power, he…he used that power to kill everyone. He closed all the doors and killed everyone. Even France and Britain. He even killed your brother, China. I'm so sorry, Japan. I really am."

"China had it coming and I'm not sure why Canada will want to France and Britain. But…where's America? My Alfred?"

"I…I don't know…he probably got electricity like the rest of people. I'm so sorry, Japan for you loss." Japan looked down and cried. America was gone…forever.

"Dude, I did NOT expect that to happen." Japan looked up.

"Alfred!" Japan went and hugs him.

"Alfred, I'm so glad you're alive! I thought you were dead!" Japan leans back.

"No, I managed to get out since I know about Canada's telekinesis."

"Telekinesis?"

"If you knew something about Canada, why didn't you tell people?!" Germany said.

"I told Canada I will keep it a secret that's why! Also I almost have forgotten that Canada even had it."

"Hey, do guys know where Britain is?" Sealand asked. America looked down.

"He's not coming back, he…he…he died. I saw him how he died. It's was heartbreaking and terrifying." Sealand looked down and walked away.

"Poor little boy, no one really expected this to happen anyways."

"I guess that's what happens when you mess with the wrong person! By the way, where is Prussia?" Germany just realized something.

"Prussia, that bastard, he is the reason why all of this is happening! He thinks this is just all fun and games. Well, I bet Canada going to search him down now. He has what is coming to him."

"Should we help him?"

"Yes, let's help the guy who made Canada like this in the first place from a person who has TELEKINESIS! Do you think that's a great idea, America? We were lucky enough that Canada saved us, if he didn't we're be dead by now! It's not a good idea to go save a person who causes all of this."

"Germany does have a point." Italy said.

**…**

Canada was out of the building. He saw the building falling apart. He saw a car driving away with one enemy he needs to get rid of.

Prussia.

Canada followed the car. They were driving by a gas station. Prussia and Hungary saw Canada cover in beaver blood.

"Oh my god, Gilbert it's Canada!" Hungary pointed at Canada. "What do we do now, Gilbert?"

"Just run him over." Hungary looked at Prussia.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious just run him over."

"Gilbert, we can kill him if we do."

"Just do it!" Hungary took a deep breath and started driving faster to Canada. When they were closer to hitting Canada, Canada stopped them, making it seem they hit another car. Hungary got glass on her face. Prussia was just knocked out a little. Prussia opened his eyes and saw Hungary's face bleeding.

"Elizabeta," Prussia shaking her. "Elizabeta, wake up please!" Hungary was dead. Prussia was the only survivor in the car. He tried to open the door but Canada closed. Prussia just stood there frighten, not knowing what to do. If only he knew that Canada could do this, he never done it in first place. He saw Canada's frighten smile, enjoying every second. Canada threw the car at a tree. The car flipped and Prussia hit head through the glass having all the glass on his face bleeding and smashes his head on the tree. Canada walked away and starts walking home.

Canada finally arrive his house. He went inside the house and went straight to the bathroom. He closed the door and turns on a shower. He took off all his clothes and went inside the shower and washes all the blood off. He was crying while he was in the shower. He didn't want things to be like this. He just wanted to be like other nations. He wanted to be notice and kindness from other nations. He didn't want to kill them but they made him push his buttons and killed them all. He looked at his hands and cried. His family was gone, his dream was gone, and his lover was gone. He will never get a chance to see them again. When Canada got out of the shower, he putted some clothes and looked at Kumajiro. He got up and packed his bags. He grabbed all his things and just…left.

Germany, Italy, Japan, and America went over to Canada's house quickly and knocked his door. No answer. They burst inside his door and look for him. He was nowhere found in his house though.

"_No one knew where Canada went. Some of us think he died for no reason. But, I know Canada is not dead. He still in this world, he just hiding somewhere. He's just waiting for more countries to arrive. They always come."_

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for bad ending guys, but whatever. It's like 3:30 IN MORNING HERE! Yeah, I was up doing this! I did not expect this chapter to be so long. God damn, I keep lying to myself. After writing about Canada and Russia, now I want write about Canada and Russia. Hm, maybe soon. So yeah, probably this is the ONLY chapter that is scary in this fan fiction but it really wasn't meant be completely scary. If I wanted that I will have wrote this story a little bit longer, don't you think? I hope you guys enjoy this story! God damn, I'm going to miss it. Well, I finish a story yay! (I don't really complete stories a lot so yeah big deal for me here.) Now…what the hell am I supposed do with the extra days I have?**_


End file.
